So Undercover
by The One That Got Away TCW
Summary: Badass Brenda works for the FBI and has an undercover mission to investigate some suspects at high school. What if Thomas and Aris are one of them? What if she starts falling for the enemy? FBI and The Right Arm work together to destroy WICKED, a terrorist organization that wants to steal the cure for The Flare. Tmr trilogy modern AU. Trenda. Please check it out and comment!
1. Undercover

**Hi! Let's start by saying that I ship Trenda, so yeah. First real fanfiction but it doesn't mean it's bad. Please give it a try! Leave comments! Oh and I'm latin so if there's grammar mistakes tell me too. Okay, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 1: Brenda's POV

I wake up to the sound of the shower. Must be Jorge waking up early as usual. I hop off my bed, though is pretty much just a mattress with white blankets on the floor, and stretch my body a bit. I hear the sound of a lock changing and Jorge gets out of my bathroom.

"You look shity hermana" he laughs as he takes a look at me.

"Shut up asswhole! I just woke up" I puch him in the arm.

He laughs and answers "You better get used to waking up early again, school's in 20, darling"

Shet, I'm late. I run to the bathroom, wash my face, my teeths and jump in the tab. Then I close the curtain and take off my pijamas. I really hate school, I don't wanna go and be social. I was homeschooled since I joined the FBI and graduated when I was 16. I'm nineteen now and the FBI has become my life. I'm only going to this stupid school to investigate someone closely, to learn every single thing I can.

Ten minutes later I put on a white shirt, some old riped jeans and a pair of black doc martens. Even though it's just the beginning of school year, it's kinda cloudy outside, so I grab my black leather jacket, my bag, keys and leave.

I arrive at school and step off my babe, my bike. I put my helmet inside my seat and look around. There're some chicks looking at me, dudes chatting, some walking, running, laughing. God I forgot how annoying high school kids are.

After getting my new schedule I go over to my locker and open it. It's like the usual ones but with a little screen, kind of like a tablet, that says FBI on it. I keep looking inside and find the instructions. This is going to be fun, I get to face time with my boss, please notice the sarcasm. I leave some notebooks, which are full with suspects' information, and walk to my first class.

Once I get there I sit at the very back to get a good look at everyone. Aris, one of the suspects I came here for, is in every single class I've got. So I look around. The first face I recognize is Minho's, he's the football team's leader, Aris is in it too. Next comes Rachel's face, she's cheerleader captain and Aris's girl. And finally another group comes into the classroom. Teresa, who is involved with both of my suspects, Frypan, he's friends with a suspect too, and Aris, my guy. It might take a while but I need to become one of them, to get close to them.

I keep looking at them from time to time during class. They look back as if gossiping about me, typical popular kids. This is gonna be a long and hard year.

"I'm Gally" a guy steps in front of me as I go for the door.

I just wanted to go to my locker and read about this world a bit more, but no. This little I-can-interrupt-anyone's-business dude had to stop me.

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me" I say as start towards the door again.

He grabs my wrist, hard. He seems to notice and let's me go "Sorry, just wanted you to introduce yourself"

"Savannah Melville" I answer. That's not my real name, though the FBI chose a really cool fake name.

* * *

><p>After chatting with my boss, I realize I'm late for class. First day and I'm already late, great.<p>

I open the door to find a boy writing on the board. I recognize his face, he's suspect number two. Thomas. He's come here since freshman year, also in the football team. He looked fine in the pictures but he looks way more than fine in person. Did I really just think that? The hell is wrong with me? I snap out of my thoughts and head for the first seat I find.

"And your reason for being late is..." a woman, probably around her forties, asks by the teacher's desk.

"Um, I was" my voice comes out kinda husky so I clear my throat "I had to pee"

I mentally slap myself. Really? Was that the best I could do? I'm an idiot.

The teacher shushes all the laughs and comments on my confession and says "Then remember to go to the bathroom during reeses. Now everyone quiet down" and she starts reading aloud.

I take a glimpse at Thomas again and he's looking straight at me. He's truly hotter in real life. I look back and he raises an eyebrow with a wanna-stare-battle? look. I've never been able to raise one eyebrow only, so I just nod. I'm not gonna lose against this guy. We stay like that for a few minutes till something hits me in the back of my head. I look away and he wins.

I find a crumbled paper on the floor, pick it up and read it. This must have been what hit me, but who the heck send this?

"Savannah Melville would you like to read us what's on that paper?" she asks angrier than before.

"Not really" I answer simply. This woman hates me already.

"Read it" she orders loudly.

"You asked for it" I warn "New girl: I bet ya were doing more than just peeing. Maybe some touching or squeezing? Ps: welcome to the sweet torture of being a newbie" I snicker a little. These jerks really think I care. They don't know who they're messing with.

"Who wrote that?" the teacher asks, no one answers "No more games. Leave your new classmate alone. You Savannah stay quiet" she turns around and starts reading again.

And so I do.

* * *

><p>"Chillax muchacha, you had a long day" Jorge says as I throw myself in bed.<p>

"Best idea I've hear today" I sigh and relax.

We stay silent for a couple of minutes and I love it. I love the comfort I feel around him, it's so pure. Jorge understands me, always. He's's my gal, my rock, I don't know what I would do without him.

"Not to ruin your peaceful little moment but I wanted to tell you something" he sits beside me.

"Anything hermano" I laugh and sit up.

"You need something more to get close to them. Watch them 24/7. Remember their families might be involved even more than them. Your priority right now is Aris, okay? Thomas is Newt's, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch out for him"

"Got that" I wink "When ya leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be back next week. Don't miss me hermana" he kisses my forehead.

"Impossible" I answer sweetly as I watch him leave the room.

Jorge is one of the only soft spots I got. I like it though, makes me more human, makes me hold on. He's been there for me since my parents died and I cannot thank him enough. I was young by then but somehow I immediately understood he's a man of trust. My head hurts from all the thinking and planning. I came to a conclusion today: I gotta be one of them. I'll have to dress like a bitch for Aris to notice me, he's the biggest jerk in the team. Oh god.

**I hope you guys liked it! It's kinda short but they'll be longer. Remember to leave feedbacks! **

**-M **


	2. Intoxicated

**Hi! I forgot to explain this fanfic's photo. I know it's not Rosa but I started writing this before she was announced as Brenda. I imagined Barbara Palvin as I read the books and as I wrote this fanfiction. You can feel free to imagine her however you want :)**

I wake up and for the first time in weeks, I put make up on. My outfit is all Jorge's work, he chose the most bitchy cloths he could find in my stuff. I'm wearing a black tank top that shows a bit of stomach, a loose jeans skirt and my black high top converse. I actually kinda like how I look, it's not too bitchy but no so reserved either. I've never been a saint anyway.

I get there early today, leave my stuff in my locker and walk towards the bathrooms cause I really need to go. I stop as I see Aris getting out of the girls bathroom. Typical high school dick, screwing at school.

Aris notices me staring and says "Want some too new bitch?"

Who does he think he is to call me like that? "First of all, don't ever call me a bitch again, second, get out of my way"

"What if I don't?" he steps closer "Where ya going so fast, huh?"

"To the bathroom idiot" I push past him and enter at last.

I can't be so rude with him, he has to like me, remember? Next time I'll try to be nicer.

I bump into someone without noticing. It's Rachel fixing her hair. I've heard all about her: she's just a typical cheerleader captain, sweet but airheaded. She chuckles and leaves.

I don't wanna be like her to get to Aris. I'll still be smart but a bit more slutty.

* * *

><p>"Everyone listen up! First class, be prepared and quit those sleepy faces. I bet you haven't trained in a long time so let's start with 10 minutes of jogging and I'll explain more latter" trainer Lawrence says.<p>

Everyone starts around the football field and so do I. I'm fast at running so I start passing people till I hear someone saying my name, I go slower. I can hear their voices right behind me.

"She's kind of a loner. Maybe we should talk to her" that was definitely Newt. The truth is he also works for the FBI. I haven't talked to him in school cause I'm supposed to be the new girl. I've known him for years now and he's such a good person. He's obviously saying that to help me fit in the popular kids. Since he got in the football team, he's become one of them, which helps him with his case.

"With that ass she'll find friends really quick" and that was Aris, god he's such a douchebag.

I turn around and push him by the shoulders "Shut your mouth!" I say. I should be trying to be on his friends list but he's getting in my nerves.

"Feisty one you are!" he laughs and steps closer "I like it"

"Get away from her Aris" Thomas pushes him slightly "You got a girlfriend"

Aris gives him a deadly glare, says "Shut your hole Thomas" and leaves.

"Sorry about him. What's your name?" Newt asks as we start jogging again.

"I don't care about him" I give him a reasuring smile "It's Savannah. I'm from Denver" I lie. I've worked there but I'm from Alaska.

"Why did you move?" Thomas asks.

"More opportunities. I came alone, got a loft, a job and a new school" I smile.

"What a dream, I live with two little devils. They're twins, boy and girl" Thomas tells me even though I already know.

"I live with my parents" says Newt. Those aren't his real parents, just FBI actors.

"Hey Thomas, Newt and Savannah!" someone shouts. I look around and realize it was Lawrence "10 minutes're up. You can stop"

We walk towards everyone as Lawrence starts "Now!" he gets attention "You'll make a test to find the best Runners, which can be boys and girls. This has a grade so do your best"

Some start complaining for a bit but they know it's mandatory. He divides us into groups of 12 and the first group takes it's place at the running field.

They start and we keep watching till the last one gets back. They had to run as fast as they could through a mile and a half. Minho was first, then a cheerleader called Harriet, then Teresa and finally everyone else.

I'm not ready but I take my place anyway. I'm with Newt, Gally and more people I don't know.

"Three!" Lawrence shouts bringing me back from my thoughts.

I start running. I run like my life depends on it, like someone is trying to catch me, like WICKED is behind me. WICKED, that's the main reason I'm here, it's a terrorist organization. We think Aris's family has something to do with them.

I look to my right to see Gally. Oh no, I run faster and my legs feel on fire. I keep fighting it off with him for a while till the one in front of us stops and throws a fist in the air. I cross the finish line with Gally following at my toes.

I realize Newt was the winner guy as he says "Tha...was...hard"

"Definitely man" answers Gally.

I start feeling dizzy out of nowhere "I feel, I think, imma throw up" I say.

I walk away from them and puke on the grass. At first it's only water, then blood. What the heck? Blood?

"Fuck Savannah, you're throwing up blood!" Gally looks at me weirdly. It's like, like deep down, he's hiding something. Working for the FBI helps figuring out people's expressions, it's the little flaws in their acting you search for, one little movement no one would see.

"Savannah?" Newt helps me lay down on the grass "You okay?"

"I, I don't, I can't" I stumble in my words.

My vision gets blurry, kinda black-ish, I hear voices shouting, then I'm gone.

* * *

><p>"She asleep. Search!" its nearly a whisper but I can't recognize the voice, it's boyish.<p>

Everything's dark. The last thing I remember is laying down on the grass. I try to open my eyes but I can't. What's going on?

I feel hands go into my pockets "Nothing here" that was definitely a voice I know...but who? It's like from a memory, but I just can't catch the faces.

"Let's get out of here. We still need to check the other new kids" then I hear a few footsteps and they're gone.

I wake up again, but this time I can see. Who were those two? I need to talk to Ava (my boss) again. I start getting up but stop when the door opens. Newt and Thomas come in.

"Hi" Newt says "we wanted to see how you were doing"

"All the other newbies are up but still kinda sick. How ya feeling?" asks Thomas.

"Dizzy" I admit "I need to got to my locker, could you guys come with me?" I ask them "I'm not feeling well"

"Shouldn't you stay here?" Newt looks at me concerned.

"Please" I beg them, they agree.

I feel worst as I walk so I grab their shoulders to stay up. What is wrong with me?

We walk for a while, but then my vision gets blurry and I start puking again. I regain my vision for a second and realize it's only blood this time.

"Shet! Newt call an ambulance now" Thomas neals down beside me "It's okay, you'll be alright"

His voice kind of calms me. It's soft but husky at the same time. I look up to see everyone looking at me, some disgusted, some with pity. Then my vision dies and my minds shuts off again.

* * *

><p>I wake up for the fourth time today in, wait, where am I? I thought I'd wake up in the hospital not in some random metal walled room. I'm in a hospital bed with hospital clothes though.<p>

"The bloody princess decided to wake up, huh?" In don't need to look to guess who it is, I know his voice to well "Couldn't resist a day without me hermana?"

"Fuck off Jorge" I answer sharply "What do I have?"

"Hello to you two" he says ironically "You're intoxicated. Someone did something to drug you"

The door opens and Ava Paige walks in. She's holding a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Brenda darling, we think it was WICKED who did this to you, though we can't be sure. You're free of it now with only a 10% of the infection inside your body, which will leave within 24 hours to be exact. We are almost sure it was transmited by contact" she sighs "You'll be given a week to find out who did this, or you're out. We can't risk having someone who was already discovered" I won't take anything personal of course, this always happens when someone gets caught. "You're at the FBI private hospital. We'll take you to your loft latter, now rest a bit" she smiles and leaves. Deep down I know shs loves me.

"Ya heard the boss, I'll let you sleep" he turns around and starts walking towards the door "Brenda?" He stops.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I don't think this was WICKED" and with that he leaves.

**I hope you liked it! Remember to leave feedbacks :)**


	3. United Forces

**Hi! Here's a longer chapter though it's not that much. Don't worry romantic scenes will come eventually but I want them to get to know each other first. Also there are some things I change a bit about the book, so if its confusing tell me. Remember to leave feedbacks :)**

I spent a whole day resting at my loft, now is time to get on with things. I need to know who drugged all of us, the new kids.

I walk inside the classroom and everyone turns around to take a look at me. Guess I'm the freak who throws up blood now. I take a seat in the back as usual and close my eyes for a second.

"Hey" I hear someone say as I open my eyes, it's Newt.

"Hi Newt" I answer simply.

"Check your phone" he takes a seat beside me.

I nod and find a message from an unknown number.

'I know everything, the FBI asked me to help you find the person. Delete this message.' I look up to find his gaze, nod and save his number.

Later around third period I get another text.

'Not Rachel, Teresa or Aris. Are you sure that WICKED did this?'

'Jorge said the same thing, I answer.'

'Minho and Gally are my best shots. You got anything?' he asks.

'Not Thomas, Harriet or Frypan. Maybe they're not students.'

'Teachers? Got that, gotta go now' he texts back.

So it's not any of this kids but, what if teachers are involved too? I'll have to confront the other two. Let's get this done.

* * *

><p>I find Minho next to his locker chatting with Thomas.<p>

I touch Minho's shoulder to get his attention "Excuse me?"

He turns around and answers "New girl, what's up?"

I think this is the first time I've talked to him, it's sad he'll experience an angry me. "This is up" I grab both of his side and push him against the lockers, maybe a little too hard.

"The heck is wrong with ya?!" he answers sharply.

"Was it you? Did you intoxicat me?" I step closer.

"I've never even been next to you! What could I have done?" he walks away angrily.

I didn't think about that. Paige said it might have been transmited by contact. Like a disease, like the Flare.

Anyone could have touched me without noticing! I need to think of the ones that have at least been a feet away from me. I'm so stupid! Minho never talked to me! The one who did might even be watching me now and laughing about this whole thing.

"It wasn't him" Thomas says bringing me back to life "I heard someone inside the sports department, I wasn't looking, say something about all the new."

I grab his arm and drag him to a corner "What did you hear?"

"They said they might have gone too far. They also mentioned something about you guys being wicked. Britains use that word not Americans" he looks at me waiting for an answer.

I need to remind myself he's one of the suspects but, now he doesn't know what it means? Or is it just a lie? Am I getting myself into a trap by believing what he says?

"Savannah? You still here?" he gets my attention "At least they think you're 'wicked' and not some common white girl"

"No time for jokes Thomas" I answer angry. I need to get myself together, it's like it disappoints me that he's a part of WICKED, like I want him to be on my side. But he's the enemy, he could have made it all up so I stop doubting about him.

"Well sorry I was just trying to light up the mood. You know what? I'm done helping you" and he leaves.

I'm so confused. Newt didn't mention him, just Minho and Gally, Newt is much better at this job than me. Once again I'm not enough.

* * *

><p>"Everyone in pairs" the teacher from the other day says "we are doing an easy about any modern global themes such as, abortion, wars, etc"<p>

Everyone starts making their groups as I sit still, I have no friends yet. Not like I want any, but I have to get close to some certain popular kids.

"You're with me" Aris says approaching me "I may be popular but no one wants to be with me 'cause I suck at everything but sports and sex."

"Lucky me" I fake a smile.

This might be a good thing perhaps? I have to be friends with him some way. The one thing that I really need to do is to go to his house, his family must have everything there, information, answers.

"You are indeed" he smirks "So...you'll do the work and I can pay you back later"

I laugh and answer "Yeah? And how will you pay me back, may I ask?"

"Well sweetheart, however and whenever you want" he puts his hand on my thigh.

I grab his hand and throw it away "Get a hold of yourself, bastard. I ain't gonna do this alone, I ain't gonna do it at all" I obviously don't care about grades, as I told you before, I already graduated.

"If you don't do it, fuck it" he stands up.

"No wait!" I gotta be friends with him and I just made him angry "I'll do it but I still get a reward"

He turns around with a big smirk placed on his face.

"Let's get to know each other first" I smirk following his game.

* * *

><p>I sit alone during lunch till Newt sits beside me.<p>

"Gally" he looks at me "I didn't say anything to him. Let's do it together, right now"

"Ya sure it's him?" I stand up.

"Definitely" he follows, then takes the lead 'cause I don't have idea where Gally could be "What are you gonna do to him?"

"Ask him nicely obviously" I smirk "Ya know, my way..."

We step outside and I look around searching for my prey. Newt points at one of the tables and I follow his finger, there he is. I stop in front of the bastard and snap my fingers to get his attention.

"Savannah" he nods.

"We need to talk," I eye the other guys which I don't recognize "alone."

"Guys please" he says and they get up "Newt?"

I give Newt a look as if telling him I'm okay and he leaves.

" I know what you want" he starts "None of the other newbies are searching for the bad guy who drugged them, but you are. You wanna beat up, the other girls wanna eat me up" he smirks.

"Let's not play, shall we?" I push him against the table "Who do you work for? Why drug the new kids?"

"Easy girl" he sits up "Why would I tell you? WICKED is so stupid to send a little girl here. You don't know a thing about being careful, it was so easy to drug you."

"WICKED? Who are YOU?" that's way they were looking through my stuff when I couldn't open my eyes, they were looking for signs that I'm from WICKED.

"My name's Gally" he snorts "I think we've met. I also know you are not Savannah and I know who you work for. Why don't you drop the tough attitude and come with me?"

I'm getting scared here. What if he already knows all about me? What if he works for WICKED? He can't be, he's accusing me for working for them. I need to calm and keep it up "I'll go" I answer.

" Lady's first" he moutions me towards the parking lots.

'Follow me. Be ready.' I text Newt.

* * *

><p>"So" I look around the place Gally took me. It's a parking building, isolated and old "I'm not stupid and you know it, what are we doin' here?"<p>

"Slow down tiger" he takes out his phone and scrolls searching for a number, then he puts the phone to his ear "She's here. Hurry, she's annoying as hell"

"You're not so fun to hang out either" I say once he hangs up.

A van comes into view around the courner and then it stops beside us. The door opens and two guys get out. The first one is kinda older and doesn't look lethal, but then the second one becamos fully visible and I'm impressed.

"Lawrence" I think out loud. Then Thomas was telling the truth about the sports department? Lawrence? He was the only teacher I liked.

"Yeah that's me. You see Savannah, WICKED wasn't protecting you that well after all" he nods towards the other man "This is the boss"

"Vince" he stretches his hand towards me. I don't take it "Okay, suit yourself. You, my darling, have a little ugly fate. We want to torture you till you spill some answers about your loving gang of terrorists"

He's crazy if thinks he can hurt me. But I don't get it. They're definitely not WICKED, but what are they? They're against it, just like the FBI. Doea this mean we're on the same side? How come the FBI never heard of this guys?

"Talk" I hear Gally at my back.

I get my thoughts together for a second and start "I'm not from WICKED." they snicker. I take out my FBI credential from my bra and show it to them, I wouldn't be so stupid to put it in my pockets.

They all look wide eyed until Vince talks "So none of the new kids work for WICKED, huh? We've been wasting time."

"You have indeed." I answer "Now tell me who you are. I'm sure you guys are smart enough to guess that I have the whole place covered, one wrong move and you'll see." I threat them, though I'm sure Newt came alone and it's hiding somewhere near.

"As you might have already figured, we're trying to stop WICKED and I know the FBI is too, everyone who's involved in the crime industry knows. That's one of the reasons we do it separately, no one knows about us. We're enough people, but we got poor information about suspects and WICKED it self, that's our main con. We believe WICKED shouldn't use kids as experiments. We also know the big secret, that the government found a cure but hasn't delivered it yet 'cause it's too rare. We know WICKED is trying to steal them to use it themselves. We wanna stop them" explains Vince.

What cure is he talking about? The cure for the Flare. What is the Flare? A disease that's been running around for a few years now and it's slowly killing everyone. It hasn't arrived here, yet. I'm working in New York 'cause is one of the cities with kids from this experiments Vince mentioned. They had like 60 to 70 kids at first but some have died since they started experimenting with them. Yeah, this Trials (the name of this experiments) to search for a cure can be lethal, and this needs to stop.

"I'm glad to hear that." I say as I take a look at each of them "So we need each other. How about you come with me to the FBI? We should work together not poison" I glance at Gally and Lawrence "each other. One of us will have to take the first step and it's going to be me. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you talk to agent Paige and Jorge."

There's a few seconds of silence, then Vince speaks "Let's see those two"

"Lead the way" Gally motions me to the van.

* * *

><p>"I understand" says Ava as she streches her hand towards Vince, who takes it.<p>

They've been talking for an hour to come to a simple conclusion: the FBI is now co-working with The Right Arm, which is their group's name. Both of them have their conditions though, which seem pretty fair to me. We won't let them do anything illegal or take information without asking for permission, in the other hand, The Right Arm won't follow orders that haven't been discussed before and they'll keep their name."

"Thanks Newt, Gally, Brenda and Lawrence, you guys are dismissed. Now go back to work." Ava nods towards the door and we leave.

**Once again I hope you liked it! Please leave comments on my fanfiction. Have a good day, M :)**


	4. First hang out

Thomas' POV (Next day)

Where is he? Newt was supposed to take me home today and he just dissappeared after lunch. I have a car but it's at the mechanic, and I'm only left with walking home. I've been waiting for an hour now. Man, I'm gonna kill that sack of- a horn interrupts my thoughts.

"Want a ride?" a female voice calls.

I turn around and find Savannah. I'm still kinda confused about her, it's like I try to be nice to her but she's all mysterious. Yesterday she acted harsh when I was just trying to light up the mood.

"I'm not an axe murder Thomas, it's okay to ride with me." She says.

I'm over thinking this too much, it's just a ride and I need it anyways. Newt is definitely nowhere to be seen.

"My house a few blocks from here" I say as I hop into the back seat.

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" she asks turning to face me.

I nod "Once."

"Grab my waist" she orders as she looks straight again. I make sure not to do it so tight, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. "Tighter or prince charming will fall off the carriage"

I feel my cheeks go hot. What? I quickly brush it off and hold tighter "I'd like to get home today" I try to keep the tough attitude.

She doesn't answer, just drives. At first she follows my hand as I show her the way, but then, out of sudden, she turns left. Where's she going? I really wanna get home, football practice killed me today. Since I'm not driving I can't do anything to stop her, but after a block or so, she slows down and stops. Shestopped in front of an ice-cream shop, what the hell?

She takrws off her helmet and answers my thoughts "I'm not axe murder but I'm kidnapping you. I'm pretty sure anyone would like to be kidnapped by someone who'll buy you ice cream" she smiles.

I don't think I noticed before but her smile is, is gorgeous. It's kinda contagious and bright. "Why?" I ask.

"Well a little bird told me how you felt about my attitude yesterday, so I'm making it up to you" imma kill Newt, he's the only one I told.

"I think I'll have to have a peaceful conversation with that bird of yours" I laugh "But, what kind of girl pays in the first date, huh?"

"So it's a date?" she smirks.

"I meant hang out and don't change the subject, ya really wanna pay?" God, why did I even say date? What's going on with me?

"Yeah" she starts walking towards the door, I follow. "What? Your girlfriend never pays?"

"Paid." I correct her "And not in the first...hang out" I don't like talking about my ex.

"I was hoping you would say you had one, sorry" she noticed? She's good at catching the feels. "I guess fairytales are for movies, right?" She opens the door and moutions for me to enter "Though real life ain't that bad if a girl opens the door for you" she smirks again. I gotta admit it, she looks hot doing that.

"It doesn't at all" I say and then enter.

We order, she pays and we sit on a counter next to the windows.

"Cookies 'n Cream,favorite?" she points at my ice-cream.

"Yeah. Is coconut yours?"

"Yep" she takes a spoon of her ice cream. "Favorite color?"

"Military green" I answer as I take a spoon of her ice cream. "Mmm, good about you?" I ask.

"Black" she says and takes a spoon of my ice-cream "Good choice" she laughs.

"Favorite movie?" I ask keeping the questions up.

She looks outside and answers "Parent Trap, ya?"

"E.T" I laugh "I'm a tough guy, okay?"

"Funny how both of our movies are so lame, but we fell in love with them in the start and never stopped loving them" she comments. "Well I believe there's a Peter Pan's piece of heart in everyone" I grab some ice cream in my spoon and place it on her nose.

She chuckles and tries to touch her nose with her tongue "I can't" she protests.

I laugh even harder as I wipe the ice cream with my finger. She giggles, she kinda looks cute laughing like that. "You're so cute when you laugh" I say without realizing. "Umm" she searchs for an answer "I'm not cute, I'm a total rebel" she laughs again.

"Badass girl" I smirk and laugh.

* * *

><p>I arrive later than usual today. I notice the lights are on inside my house. That's weird my uncle is supposed to arrive later this month not today. Who else could it be? I start getting worried and run inside. Someone's in the kitchen, I can hear them.<p>

"Thomas!" Teresa says as I walk in.

I let out the breath I'd been holding "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver your two devil siblings, remember I babysit them?" she raises a glass of water she's holding "And I got thirsty."

"Oh, okay." I say "I was out and I forgot you were bringing them today." I move to the counter and sit. It's a big and light kitchen, the whole house is. My uncle pays for everything that we, the twins and I, need since I started freshman year.

"Was that the new girl?" She moutions at the security monitor that my uncle placed here, this one shows the front door only.

There's a room upstairs that shows the whole house, bathrooms included. I found out about it this summer when I walked in by accident. My uncle was so mad at first but then he relaxed and told me this was a secret not to be told. He really thinks I'm a little kid, which I'm not, but I just followed his game in case I need that room for something someday.

"Yeah, she's nice." I answer. It feels weird to talk to her about other girls since we broke up. Yes, we used to date but not anymore, we split up last summer.

"Good, she...she seems like that." She says clearly unsure of what else to say. "Oh! Your uncle just called, he said he'll be home next week."

"It's time for him to remember us." I say angrily. Yeah, he may pay for everything but he's never with us. We are far from being the happy family here. I'm thankful for all the luxury we have, but I would give up everything for a little humble and loved family. I know that sounds cheesy but I want the twins to grow up not having to do it like I did. I grew up alone, unloved, I had to build myself up and be my own rock.

"Don't say that. I bet he tries his best to be home." She smiles sweetly.

"Why are you defending him? You know how I've suffered 'cause no one cared about me all those years. You've known me for so long Teresa" I sigh.

"I know don't get so angry! I just think it's better for you guys to be on the same side, okay?" She grabs her backpack from the counter and says "I want you to feel loved not lonely, Thom." She looks at me one last time and leaves.

"Thomas!" I hear as Chuck, one of the twins, shouts from behind me "Who's that girl?"

I turn around and answer "Good afternoon to you too little pest and, Teresa? You know her."

"No, that other girl." says MacKenzie, the other twin, as she walks in the room.

"Oh, I see. Were you two, little devils, spying on me?" I step forward.

"Maaaybe" they say in union.

I laugh and smile "She's Savannah, the new girl."

"She's cute" MacKenzie says.

"She is, now back to bed there's school tomorrow" I clap.

**I know this was really short but I just felt like it was enough for this chapter. Comment please :)**


End file.
